Stained glass lampshades using different colored glass sections have been popular over the years and are often limited to single glass domes and half spheres, and the like, wherein the individual glass pieces and/or decorative pattern are fixed on the surface. See for example, U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 928,340 to Steffin; U.S. Pat. No. 1,041,938 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,000 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,574 to Worden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,309 to Holt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,839 to Worden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,813 to Longo; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,772 to Crist, Jr.
A problem with these current types of glass lampshades are that they have fixed glass pieces that can not be changed and altered once the shade has been fabricated.
The prior art does not describe, teach or suggest methods of making and fabricating stained glass lampshades formed from separate pieces of stained glass that allow for loose glass pieces to be hooked thereon.
The prior art does not allow for the fabricator or user to customize individual pieces of glass, such as adding names of family members, and other selected indicia on the individual pieces of glass, and allow for loose pieces of glass to be hung from directly from glass fixed to the lampshades.
A still another problem is that most stained glass projects are cut with the score and break which is done by hand that can result in nonuniform cut pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 16,350 to Jenkins shows and describes a “Pendant for Lamps”, title, that hooks pendants to a rim around a light shade. However, Jenkins requires a separate rim which would not be aesthetically desirable with a stained glass lamp shade, and Jenkins does not allow for attaching separate glass pieces directly to other glass pieces.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 76,987 to Cricchio shows a “table lamp or article of analogous nature”, title, showing the lamp shade having the appearance of leaves on a tree. However, the leaves in Cricchio appear to be fixed which would not allow the leaves to removed. Additionally, Cricchio replicates a tree and not a stained glass lampshade.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.